A known surface mount, coaxial connector has a central electrical contact with a tab terminal establishing an electrical connection when the solder tab terminal is joined by a solder joint to an electrically conducting pad on a circuit board. Avoiding a solder joint, is desirable, to reduce the cost and the exertion of painstaking care necessary to provide a quality solder joint.
It is desired to provide a coaxial connector that has a central electrical contact with a tab electrical terminal that establishes a surface mount electrical connection without a need for solder. It is known to provide an electrical terminal in the form of a stamped and formed, resilient spring that undergoes resilient deflection to provide sufficient contact pressure of the terminal against a conducting pad on a circuit board. The contact pressure can be elevated to a desired magnitude by increasing the dimensions of the stamped and formed spring. For a coaxial connector, a longer spring length would cause the connector to deviate from its desired characteristic impedance and insertion loss characteristics. For a coaxial connector, its outer diameter dimension is fixed to a standard size to assure intermating compatibility, which means a thicker contact spring for the same outer diameter dimension would cause the connector to deviate from its desired characteristic impedance.